Because It's You
by Katsuki SAL
Summary: Aomine selalu melihat pemuda itu. Di kursi taman, tepat di seberang jalan di depan bandara. Seakan menunggu seseorang./"Apa yang kaulakukan seorang diri di sini? Kau tidak takut ada orang jahat?"/"Tidak, Tuan. Aku menunggu seseorang."/"Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau menantinya sampai seperti ini?"/"Kalau tahun ini lewat, maka akan jadi sebelas tahun."/Shounen-ai. Song-fic. Enjoy!


Aomine selalu melihatnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut _baby blue_ yang duduk di kursi taman, tepat di seberang jalan di depan bandara. Seakan menunggu seseorang. Pria muda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sekiranya apa yang membuat pemuda itu rela duduk di sana sekian lama… tanpa peduli musim?

Aomine menghela nafas, memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain tersandar di kemudi. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini sukses membuat beban di pikirannya bertambah. Ia melirik arloji yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, lalu beralih ke lampu lalu lintas. Masih ada sepuluh detik sebelum lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Mata birunya kembali menatap sekilas si _baby blue_. Ketika lampu berubah hijau, pria berkulit tan itu langsung menjalankan mobil. Rasa penasarannya terhadap si _baby blue_ makin bertambah.

Apa yang terjadi padanya… mungkin hanya si _baby blue_ dan Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Because It's You © ****火月 猿 ****(Katsuki SAL)**

**Because It's You (song) by Hyorin**

* * *

_Because to me, it's you, even if died,_

_I looking forward to you sincerely_

_Because is the only you, in any case,_

_I will wait patiently_

* * *

Aomine Daiki menguap, sedikit lelah karena pekerjaannya sebagai polisi menumpuk beberapa hari ini. Membuatnya terpaksa lembur sampai lewat tengah malam di kantor. Beruntung akhirnya tugas-tugas itu selesai hingga hari ini ia bisa pulang lebih awal dari jam lemburnya. Yah, bisa dibilang lebih awal—walau arlojinya menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Salahkan dirinya yang menolak tawaran seorang Imayoshi Souichi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Apalagi ini awal musim dingin.

Aomine merapatkan mantelnya, berusaha menghalau udara dingin. Walau sedikit menyesal karena menolak tawaran sang senior, rasanya menyenangkan juga berjalan di malam musim dingin. Angin yang serasa membekukan sampai ke tulang menerpa kulit tan-nya, membuat Aomine menggigil pelan. Rasanya menenangkan. Jarang-jarang Aomine merasa seperti ini. Apa karena ia selalu pulang-pergi mengendarai mobil?

Pria lajang berumur 26 tahun itu menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Ia menengadah, menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Ternyata langit cukup cerah hari ini. Uap putih menguar dari hidung dan mulutnya saat ia menghembuskan nafas. Ah, ia butuh sesuatu untuk menemaninya pulang. Snack? Tidak ia tidak suka ngemil seperti pemilik toko roti berambut ungu kenalannya itu. Rokok? Patut dipertimbangkan.

Aomine melangkah masuk ke supermarket 24 jam tak jauh dari situ, membeli sebungkus rokok favoritnya dan sebungkus permen karet. Si kulit tan itu langsung memasukkan permen karet rasa _mint_ ke mulutnya. Dinyalakannya sebatang rokok yang juga berasa _mint_, membuat udara dipenuhi aroma _mint_ yang kuat. Pria itu memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati bagaimana sensasi dingin dari rokok memenuhi paru-parunya—tidak peduli itu merusak kesehatan—dan kembali berjalan.

Aomine memandang sekitarnya. Ah, tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di dekat bandara yang selalu dilewatinya setiap hari. Menyadari dimana ia berada, pria itu menoleh ke satu titik. Ke arah kursi taman berwarna putih di bawah pohon, tak jauh dari pintu bandara. Mata birunya menangkap sebuah sosok yang tak asing baginya.

Sosok berambut _baby blue_, berkulit pucat yang selalu duduk di bangku itu hampir setiap hari.

Aomine mendekati pemuda yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter darinya itu sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang dilakukannya sampai ia terus duduk di sana hingga jam segini? Apa dia tidak takut duduk sendiri? Mana di belakangnya ada pohon besar pula. Apa dia tidak khawatir akan muncul Teke Teke atau Sadako?

Nah, lupakan. Tidak ada rel kereta api di sini, jadi tidak mungkin mucul Teke Teke. Tidak ada televisi atau sumur juga, jadi tidak mungkin muncul Sadako. Jangan-jangan tugasnya yang menumpuk berhasil membuat Aomine berhalusinasi hingga separah itu?

Atau… jangan-jangan si _baby blue_ itu makhluk halus?!

Aomine melambatkan langkahnya, nyaris tersedak permen karet _mint_. Astaga… mungkin begitu sampai di rumah ia harus segera tidur. Pikirannya makin aneh.

Aomine mengusap wajahnya yang lusuh. Perlahan tapi pasti mulai mendekati si _baby blue_. Ia berhenti sejenak sekitar satu meter dari kursi tempat pemuda itu duduk, mengamatinya—sekaligus mewaspadai apa tubuhnya trasparan atau tidak.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Aomine, membuat wajah si pemuda terangkat. Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat, mempersilakan.

"_Dozo_," ujarnya diiringi senyum tipis.

Aomine tertegun, menyadari betapa pucat wajah pemuda itu. Ia menjatuhkan diri di dekat si _baby blue_, menjaga jarak agak jauh agar asap rokoknya tidak mengenai pemuda itu. Ia mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan.

Aomine menoleh ke arah pemuda itu ketika mendengar suara hembusan nafas panjang. Walau bertampang datar, Aomine bisa melihat sorot tidak sabar di sepasang kelereng _aquamarine_ itu. Tidak sabar dan… kerinduan.

"Ano…" Aomine berdeham, berusaha menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan seorang diri di sini? Sudah malam. Jalan sudah sepi. Kau tidak takut ada orang jahat?"

Si _baby blue_ tersenyum sopan, menggeleng. "Tidak, Tuan. Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Ooh…" Aomine mengisap rokoknya lagi. "Aku sering lewat sini setiap berangkat dan pulang kerja. Tapi aku naik mobil. Aku sering melihatmu di sini—seperti ini, sendirian. Nyaris setiap hari. Kau selalu menunggu orang itu?"

Si _baby blue_ mengangguk. "Iya. Setiap hari, aku bangun pagi sekali, bersiap-siap dan langsung kemari. Sekitar setengah jam sebelum murid-muridku datang, aku baru pergi dari sini."

Mata Aomine melebar. "Murid-murid? Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku guru _playgroup_. Ah, maafkan aku. Aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri."Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kartu nama, memberikannya pada Aomine. Kuroko Tetsuya, umur 24 tahun. Rupanya wajah _baby face_ memang bisa menipu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, eh?" Aomine juga mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "Aku Aomine Daiki."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Aomine_-kun_," Kuroko mengangguk sopan sembari tersenyum tipis. Membuat Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis. Tunggu… kenapa Kuroko memanggilnya dengan sufiks _-kun_?

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kupanggil Aomine_-kun_. Apa kau mahasiswa, Aomine_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko polos. Aomine tersenyum. Heh… apa tampangnya semuda itu hingga ada orang yang salah mengira dia seorang mahasiswa?

"Bukan. Aku polisi," Aomine menunjukkan senyum lebarnya—yang akhir-akhir ini tidak terlihat karena beban pikiran yang cukup berat.

Mata Kuroko menyipit. "Benarkah? Kau terlihat begitu muda. Apa perlu kupanggil Aomine-san?"

"Aomine_-kun_ saja," sergah Aomine cepat. "Aomine-san membuatku merasa lebih… tua."

"Aku mengerti," Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Tunggu… rasanya aku pernah lihat Aomine_-kun_… di mana, ya… aku lupa. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Aomine menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini pertama kali kita bertatap muka."

"Ooh…" Kuroko menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat Aomine_-kun_ di suatu tempat, ya? Apa cuma perasaanku?"

Aomine tersenyum mendengar gumaman Kuroko. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai larut malam—sampai udara makin dingin. Hingga akhirnya mereka pulang ke arah yang berbeda. Dan selama perjalanan pulang, Aomine memutar otaknya. Memutar lagi rekaman memorinya bersama sang kekasih.

Mantan model yang kini telah menjadi seorang pilot professional.

* * *

_This is what I'm telling you—I only wait for you_

_Because I love you_

* * *

"Yoo, Tetsu!"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pria berkulit tan yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sembari melenggang santai. Bungkusan plastik besar tergantung di genggaman tangannya yang lain. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, melirik arloji. Pukul sembilan malam.

"Aomine_-kun_…" Kuroko menatap Aomine yang menjatuhkan diri tepat di sampingnya. "Kenapa hari ini pulang sore?"

"_Shift_-ku sudah selesai," Aomine mengeluarkan sekaleng teh _vanilla_ dari plastik yang dibawanya, memberikan kaleng itu pada Kuroko. Sudah sekitar beberapa waktu ia mengenal Kuroko, dan bisa dibilang sekarang mereka sudah berteman dekat. Cukup dekat hingga Aomine bisa memanggil nama kecil Kuroko.

"Terimakasih, Aomine_-kun_," ujar Kuroko sembari menerima kaleng itu. Masih hangat—atau lebih tepatnya, panas. Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk Aomine, yang membawakan teh hangat dan membuatnya kembali bisa merasakan jemarinya yang semula membeku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai sarung tangan, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine, membuka kaleng kopi panas di tangannya.

"Rika-chan tidak membawa sarung tangan. Jadi kuberikan padanya," sahut Kuroko sembari memutar-mutar kaleng di antara kedua tangan.

Alis Aomine terangkat. "Muridmu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Aomine menghela nafas, maklum. Terkadang ia heran, kenapa pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ ini begitu baik hati? Bahkan beberapa hari lalu, Kuroko merelakan jaketnya dipinjam seorang kakek tua karena jaket si kakek basah terkena air hujan. Padahal ini awal musim dingin! Dan dengan kaos lengan panjang yang tidak begitu tebal, Kuroko nekat menunggu 'orang itu' di bangku kesayangannya. Oh, Aomine tidak bisa melupakan pemandangan saat itu. Kuroko benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Jadilah Aomine yang memberikan jaketnya pada Kuroko. Beruntung hari itu ia mengenakan pakaian yang tebal.

Aomine menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa tidak langsung pulang, mengambil sarung tangan dan kembali ke sini?"

"Sarung tanganku cuma itu, Aomine_-kun_. Aku malas beli yang baru," jawab Kuroko, kali ini sambil meniup kaleng di tangannya.

Aomine menggeleng pelan. Benar-benar unik orang yang satu ini.

"Dasar, kau ini…" Aomine menyesap kopinya. "Kau setia sekali ya, menunggu orang itu. Siapa orang itu? Kekasihmu?"

Kuroko mengulum senyum. Aomine mulai hafal kebiasaannya. Mengulum senyum, artinya 'ya'.

"Dia menyuruhku menunggu. Tapi dia lama sekali tidak kembali. Berkali-kali aku nyaris berhenti menunggu… namun aku coba berpikir positif. Dan… seperti inilah," Kuroko membuka tutup kaleng, meneguk sedikit teh _vanilla_.

"Dan kau benar-benar menunggunya… sampai seperti ini. Wow. Anak muda zaman sekarang memang hebat, eh?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Jangan katakan itu, Aomine_-kun_. Bukannya kau tidak mau kupanggil 'Aomine-san' karena membuatmu terlihat tua?"

Aomine menyeringai. Ia sempat lupa kejadian itu. "Iya, sih. Hei, Tetsu… sebenarnya aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang."

Kuroko menatap Aomine, alis terangkat menandakan ketertarikan akan topik yang diutarakan. Membuat Aomine tersenyum. "Dia juga kekasihku. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak SMA. Aku berniat menikahinya… namun menunggu dia siap."

Kuroko mengerjap. "Beruntung sekali orang itu, dinikahi orang sebaik dirimu. Kuharap kau tidak lupa mengirimiku undangan."

Aomine tertawa. Si _baby blue_ ini pintar bicara juga, rupanya. Aomine menengadah, menatap langit di atas gedung bandara.

"_Demo_, kami terpisah cukup jauh. Aku sering cerita tentangmu pada kekasihku itu. Kami mendiskusikannya. Dia kagum padamu yang menurutnya sangat sabar menunggu orang itu. Dia juga sering menanyakan kabarmu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan," Aomine mengalihkan tatapan ke Kuroko. Terlihat semburat pink samar di pipi pucat itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kekasihmu itu bekerja sebagai apa, Aomine_-kun_?"

"Dia mantan model. Sekarang dia jadi seorang pilot. Kami jadi jarang bertemu. Kalau dia bisa mengambil cuti, kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia akan menginap di apartemenku—lalu sesekali aku berkunjung ke tempatnya. Kapan-kapan kuajak dia menemuimu."

"Aku akan senang sekali, Aomine_-kun_," jawab Kuroko. Model yang berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pilot… rasanya Kuroko pernah mendengar berita seperti itu. Mungkin sesekali ia perlu menelusuri sesuatu bernama 'internet' itu.

"Kau sendiri? Apa pekerjaan kekasihmu?" Aomine balas bertanya, menyandarkan punggung di kursi.

Kuroko mengulum senyum. "Dia pemain shogi professional. Juga pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar. Hanya saja… dia tinggal di Kyoto. Kami pertama bertemu saat dia ada pertandingan shogi di kota ini. Kami mengunjungi perpustakaan yang sama."

Alis Aomine terangkat. "Lalu?"

Mata Kuroko terarah ke atas, terlihat menerawang. "Waktu itu, aku pulang terlalu malam karena keasyikan membaca buku. Akhirnya aku diserang sekelompok orang. Tepat di sana," ia menunjuk salah satu titik gelap tak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"Entah apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi waktu itu sedang marak kasus orang hilang. Aku kalah kuat melawan mereka. Saat nyaris menyerah, tiba-tiba dia datang menolongku. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja orang-orang itu kalah. Melihatku yang sedang _shock_, ia mengantarku sampai rumah," Kuroko kembali menyesap minumannya. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan saat itu. Hari berikutnya kami bertemu kembali di perpustakaan dan akhirnya akrab—kebetulan waktu pertandingannya agak lama. Sesederhana itu."

Mata Aomine berbinar ketika Kuroko selesai bercerita. "Keren. Seperti drama di televisi."

"Dia janji akan menghubungi dan mengunjungiku kalau ada waktu. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak sama sekali. Aku juga tidak berani menghubunginya, takut kalau aku mengganggunya di saat dia sedang sibuk," Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau Aomine_-kun_ bagaimana?"

"Hmh, biasa saja. Awalnya aku membenci kekasihku yang sekarang itu karena dia berisiknya minta ampun. Kami dekat setelah dia melihatku di pertandingan basket. Dia bilang kalau aku hebat lah, ini lah, itu lah… kau tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Dia minta diajari basket. Karena saking akrabnya… tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya," Aomine tersenyum sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Kau romantis ternyata, Aomine_-kun_. Tidak kusangka," celetuk Kuroko, sekilas terdengar cuek.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, Tetsu?!" omel Aomine, namun diabaikan oleh Kuroko.

"Tunggu… apa karena kekasih Aomine_-kun_ model, aku pernah melihat Aomine_-kun_ di televisi, ya?" Kuroko terdiam, berpikir. "Ah… sepertinya aku ingat. Aomine_-kun_ diwawancarai saat kekasih Aomine_-kun_ memutuskan mundur dari dunia model, kan? Kalau tidak salah… nama kekasih Aomine_-kun_ itu Kise Ryouta. Aku salah?"

Aomine menyeringai. Tidak disangkanya Kuroko juga melihat acara yang biasanya digemari oleh ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Ya. Dia kekasihku. Kise Ryouta. Tidak kusangka kau bisa tahu, Tetsu."

"Aku juga melihat televisi, Aomine_-kun_… tapi jarang."

Aomine terkekeh. "Na, Tetsu. Apa yang membuatmu begitu sabar menanti orang itu, tidak peduli waktu?"

Mata Kuroko yang biasanya kosong kini berkilat. Aomine mengernyit, menatap ke arah yang dilihatnya. Matanya melebar. Gumpalan putih bak kapas berjatuhan dari langit, terlihat begitu indah. Salju pertama musim dingin sudah turun.

"Salju…" desis Aomine, takjub. Entah kenapa, walau ia sering melihat salju, tidak pernah ia setakjub ini. Apa kali ini dia melihatnya dengan perasaan santai? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu.

"Karena aku mencintainya, Aomine_-kun_," ujar Kuroko. "Dan hanya dirinya yang ada di hatiku."

* * *

_You know that I only have you in my heart_

_Please don't leave me alone_

* * *

Sepasang manik _aquamarine_ itu menatap ke atas, ke arah pohon yang—sebenarnya—berada di belakang kursi tempatnya duduk. Pohon itu masih meranggas, namun pucuk-pucuk bunga mungil sudah bermunculan di dahannya. Ia mendesah. Satu tahun lagi nyaris terlewat… apa ia harus menunggu satu tahun lagi?

Mata Kuroko beralih ke seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Daritadi pemuda itu duduk di sana, bersandar di tembok sembari memainkan gitarnya. Meminta sedikit uang sebagai ganti permainan gitar dan nyanyiannya. Harus Kuroko akui, permainannya bagus. Suaranya juga tidak jelek. Bahkan orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekelilingnya, memintanya membawakan lagu yang mereka inginkan. Dan pemuda itu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Kuroko bisa mendengar suaranya—terkadang lembut mengalun, terkadang berteriak penuh agoni. Penuh kekuatan. Setiap pemuda itu selesai membawakan lagu, maka orang-orang yang mengelilinginya akan bersorak ramai dan bertepuk tangan. Memintanya bernyanyi lagi dan lagi.

Kuroko tersenyum, namun ia tidak mendekat. Sudah cukup dari tempatnya duduk saja. Ia juga sudah memberikan sejumlah uang pada pemuda itu, yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kegiatannya… menunggu.

"Tidak mendekat, Tetsu?"

Kepala Kuroko terputar, mendapati seorang pria berkulit tan yang menyeringai ramah. Dahinya berkerut. Bukannya ini baru pukul tujuh malam?

"Aomine_-kun_, jangan katakan kau bolos dari _shift_-mu," desis Kuroko.

"Kalau aku bolos, mana mungkin aku bisa mengatur masyarakat?" Aomine Daiki mendudukkan diri di samping Kuroko. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua hari ini. Aku pulang saja. Kebetulan akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka jalan kaki."

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat. Aomine tertawa melihat reaksinya, mengulurkan sekaleng susu _vanilla_. "Nih, kubelikan susu. Teh _vanilla_-nya nggak ada."

"Terimakasih, Aomine_-kun_," Kuroko mengambil kaleng itu, langsung membuka isinya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku beli roti ramen. Nih, makan."

Kuroko kembali menerima pemberian Aomine. "Kenapa kau repot-repot membelikanku, Aomine_-kun_?"

"Eh? Bukannya kau selalu duduk di sini tanpa makanan atau minuman sedikitpun?" Aomine mulai melahap makan malamnya. "Kalau kau terus seperti itu, orang-orang akan mengira kau sama dengan musisi jalanan itu."

Kuroko mendenguskan tawa. "_Hidoi_, Aomine_-kun_."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan kebenaran," canda Aomine sembari terkekeh. "Mendengarmu mengatakan kata '_hidoi_', aku jadi teringat pilot bodoh tersayangku itu. Dia selalu bilang '_hidoi-ssu!_' sambil menangis ketika aku mengatakan kata-kata yang _sedikit_ jahat tentangnya. Dan dia tidak akan diam sebelum kucium. Haha… membuatku senang menggodanya dengan cara seperti itu."

"Aomine_-kun_ ternyata _ero_."

Mata Aomine menyipit. "Hei! Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, eh? Kau _hidoi_. Kembalikan rotinya!"

Kuroko mendelik. "Aomine_-kun_, kalau kukembalikan berarti kau makan bekasku. Jangan."

Melihat reaksi Kuroko, Aomine nyaris meledak dalam tawa. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu polos dan manis. Tapi tidak, dia tidak berniat memilikinya. Yang dia inginkan hanya Kise Ryouta seorang.

"Ahaha! Bercanda, bercanda. Makanlah, Tetsu," Aomine mengacak lembut helaian _baby blue_ Kuroko. Ia menatap kuncup_-kun_cup bunga di dahan pohon belakang mereka. "Sudah musim semi, eh… dia belum datang?"

Kuroko menggeleng lesu. "Aomine_-kun_… entah kenapa aku lelah dengan sikapnya. Dia membuatku menunggu selama ini tanpa kepastian sedikitpun. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

Aomine menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Kalau lelah… hentikan saja. Tapi kalau kau mau berhenti, kau harus yakin dari dalam hati. Jangan setengah-setengah."

Kuroko tersenyum masam. "Iya… rasanya lebih baik begitu. Aku sudah tidak tahan… tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menunggunya. Kurasa aku sudah benar-benar terisap oleh pesonanya itu."

Aomine tertawa, memasukkan potongan terakhir rotinya ke mulut. "Ternyata tidak hanya aku yang romantis, eh?"

Si _baby blue_ terkekeh pelan. "Aomine_-kun_… boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat. "Tentu saja. Tanya apa?"

"Ehm…" Kuroko menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau… seandainya Kise_-kun_ menikah dengan orang lain—seorang wanita, misalnya—apa yang akan Aomine_-kun_ lakukan?"

Aomine terdiam sejenak, berpikir sembari terus menatap kuncup bunga. "Aku akan mendatangi pernikahannya… tapi itu kalau dia mengundangku. Kalau tidak, aku hanya akan menatapnya dari jauh. Melihatnya bahagia, walau dengan berlinang air mata karena patah hati. Tapi aku akan berusaha tersenyum bahagia di hadapannya. Karena hanya dialah yang kucintai—mungkin untuk sekarang dan selamanya."

Mata biru Aomine terarah ke Kuroko yang juga tengah menatap kuncup bunga. Dalam hati ia heran, kenapa Kuroko terlihat begitu datar ketika mengetahui kekasihnya adalah seorang laki-laki? Apa karena orang yang ditunggu itu juga seorang laki-laki?

"Tetsu… aku hanya asal tebak, tapi… apa orang yang kau tunggu itu seorang laki-laki?"

Mata _aquamarine_ Kuroko menyipit. "Kenapa Aomine_-kun_ berpikiran seperti itu?"

Aomine langsung salah tingkah melihat reaksi Kuroko. Oh, semoga ia tidak salah bicara…

"Ano… soalnya kau terlihat tidak kaget saat tahu kalau kekasihku itu seorang pria. Jadi aku menebak seperti itu."

Aomine bertambah gugup ketika dilihatnya Kuroko menundukkan wajah. Dan tambah gugup lagi ketika pundak Kuroko berguncang pelan. Ketika bibir Aomine sudah memucat, namun ia mengernyit ketika mendengar suara… kekeh pelan. Tunggu dulu. Kuroko tertawa?

"_Kuso_, Tetsu! Kau tertawa!? Tidak lucu, tahu!" Aomine memutar kepalan tangannya di puncak kepala Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko berusaha mengendalikan kekehannya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, Aomine_-kun_… aku hanya kagum padamu. Kalau perasaanmu setajam itu, tidak heran kau jadi polisi hebat. Dan kalau kalian berdua menikah, kurasa Kise_-kun_ harus berpikir dua kali untuk selingkuh. Pasti akan cepat ketahuan. Selingkuhannya juga harus siap dengan resiko ditembak mati oleh seorang polisi."

Aomine ikut tertawa. "Dia tidak akan berani selingkuh. Oh ya, dia titip salam untukmu. Dia bilang, ingin rasanya suatu saat punya anak sepertimu."

"Aomine_-kun_, laki-laki tidak bisa hamil."

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu bodoh," tawa Aomine. "Kalau kau bagaimana, Tetsu? Ada pikiran untuk selingkuh?"

"Aku tidak mau selingkuh. Kalau selingkuh, harus siap mati dengan gunting tertancap di kepala," gurau Kuroko. "Dia orang yang posesif… tapi baik hati. Aku menyukainya."

"Aku tahu. Terlihat dari sorot matamu setiap membicarakannya. Oh, sepertinya musisi jalanan itu _up-to-date_ juga. Dengar, dia menyanyikan lagu bahasa Korea."

Kuroko menyandarkan punggung, menajamkan pendengarannya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar lagu ini, meski tidak tahu artinya… dinyanyikan seorang wanita, dan dijadikan _soundtrack_ sebuah drama seri. "Kalau aku tidak salah… Itu dari drama Korea, Aomine_-kun_."

"Kau sering lihat film juga, ya?" Aomine tertawa lagi, menyesap kopinya.

"Jarang, kok. Waktuku lebih banyak kuhabiskan di sini," Kuroko kembali menggigit rotinya yang baru habis setengah. Yah… ia cukup terhibur dengan adanya Aomine. Waktu rasanya lebih cepat berlalu. Lagipula, mereka sama-sama menunggu seseorang.

"_Nee,_ Aomine_-kun_…"

"Hmm?"

Kuroko menatap pria berkulit tan itu. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku, Aomine_-kun_."

Aomine membalasnya dengan seringai khas. "Dengan senang hati. Lagipula, aku juga menunggu seseorang. Kita bisa menunggu bersama-sama."

Hari itu, mereka pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Lebih tepatnya, mereka pulang karena si musisi jalanan sudah selesai menghibur orang-orang. Lagu terakhir pemuda itu adalah lagu berbahasa Korea yang tadi sudah dinyanyikannya—membuat Aomine mengira si pemuda sangat menyukai lagu itu.

Lagu yang diakhiri dengan kalimat _'because I love you'_.

* * *

_I couldn't hold on to you, neither I can stop_

_There are so many traces of you_

* * *

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan. Suara jangkrik memenuhi pendengarannya. Angin musim panas berhembus lembut, memainkan helaian _baby blue_-nya. Kuroko menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi. Musisi jalanan itu sudah lama pulang, dan jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Aomine_-kun_ lembur, ya…" bisiknya pelan.

"Tidak, kok."

Kuroko langsung menoleh, dikejutkan oleh Aomine yang sudah menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya sembari mengulurkan segelas _vanilla milkshake_. Kuroko mengerjap. Belum pernah dilihatnya Aomine berpenampilan seperti ini—kemeja putih dengan jas hitam tersampir di pundaknya. Si kulit tan membuka dua kancing teratas.

"Fuaaah, puanaaaass!" gerutunya sembari meneguk sekaleng teh dingin.

"Terimakasih, Aomine_-kun_," ujar Kuroko. "Tumben kau pulang lebih malam dari biasanya."

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan," Aomine mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Kukira kau sudah pulang. Kau tinggal sendiri kan?"

"Iya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan."

Aomine mengangguk pelan. "Yaa… bagaimana harimu, Tetsu? Menyenangkan?"

"Mulai besok libur musim panas. Beberapa anak ada yang menangis karena tidak mau libur, jadi agak susah menenangkan mereka."

"Kise menelepon, dia titip salam buatmu. Pasti dia senang kalau kapan-kapan kuajak ke _playgroup_-mu. Dia suka anak kecil—tapi bukan pedofil, kalau kau mau keterangan lebih lanjut."

Kuroko terkekeh. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya sembari menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_.

Aomine menyeringai. Tanpa sengaja, kelereng birunya terarah ke sesuatu yang tergantung di leher Kuroko. Sebuah kalung. Ia tidak pernah menyadari pemuda itu mengenakan kalung. Apa karena kali ini Kuroko mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek dan celana selutut?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pakai kalung," celetuk Aomine.

"Oh, ini…" Kuroko mengangkat kalungnya, menunjukkan bandul yang ternyata sebuah cincin. "Akashi_-kun_ yang memberikan ini."

"Akashi… kekasihmu?"

Kuroko mengulum senyum. Ah, berarti 'ya'. Aomine mengerjap. Kalau penampilan Kuroko seperti ini, pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah SMP.

"Harusnya aku juga memberi kalung seperti itu untuk Kise," bisik Aomine sembari terus menatap kalung itu. "Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau menantinya sampai seperti ini?"

Kuroko mengendikkan bahu. Manik _aquamarine_-nya bertemu dengan gelapnya langit malam, memantulkan bintang-bintang di atas sana. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingin dia tahu... bahwa sampai saat ini aku masih setia menunggunya."

Aomine meraih jasnya, meletakkannya di antara dirinya dan Kuroko. "Aku dan Kise sudah tidak bertemu hampir satu tahun. Selama itu pula, kalau aku tidak mengabarinya, dia pasti mencak-mencak dan merajuk-demikian juga kebalikannya. Kau..." ia menggeleng, salut dengan kesabaran Kuroko. "Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, tangannya terangkat sedikit. Pandangannya berubah menerawang selagi pemuda itu menghitung jarinya. "Kalau tahun ini lewat... maka akan jadi sebelas tahun."

Aomine nyaris tersedak teh dinginnya ketika mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Ia terbatuk pelan, agak tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Serius... ia harap ia salah dengar. Pemuda itu terus menunggu... selama sebelas tahun? Tanpa kabar sedikitpun?

"Tetsu, jangan bercanda."

"Untuk apa bercanda, Aomine_-kun_?" balas Kuroko, masih dengan muka temboknya. "Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku sudah menunggu Akashi_-kun_ selama sebelas tahun."

"Tanpa kabar sedikitpun?"

"Tanpa kabar sedikitpun."

Hening. Suara jangkrik memenuhi atmosfir di antara mereka berdua. _Aquamarine_ bertemu biru. Satu tajam, yang lain datar. Aomine masih setengah percaya. Sebelas tahun. Kuroko bahkan tidak tahu apa kekasihnya itu masih hidup atau sudah mati. Masih setia atau sudah beralih.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku akan langsung meneleponnya dan meminta putus saat itu juga."

"Aku sudah berkali-kali _nyaris_ melakukannya. Tapi kuurungkan. Kupikir Akashi_-kun_ pasti sedang sibuk atau sedang rapat atau sedang ada pertandingan shogi... begitulah, Aomine_-kun_," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Dan dengan alasan itulah, setiap malam aku berdoa. Semoga Akashi_-kun_ tidak meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Dan kalau Akashi meninggalkanmu?"

Mata Kuroko berkilat. "Maka aku tidak punya alasan untuk ada di tempat ini lagi."

Alis Aomine bertaut. Kilat apa itu di matanya? Ia tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas ia tidak suka kilat itu. Membuatnya merinding.

"Sudah setiap hari aku menunggunya. Aku sudah hafal setiap orang yang lewat sini setiap hari selama sebelas tahun. Kalau penantianku sia-sia belaka... aku akan memulai hidup baru. Di sekitar orang-orang yang tidak mengenalku."

Si kulit tan terdiam sejenak, merenggangkan lehernya. "Begitu... keputusan yang menakutkan."

"Terimakasih, Aomine_-kun_. Kuanggap itu pujian."

Aomine meringis. Pemuda di sampingnya ini benar-benar sulit dimengerti. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengacak rambut _baby blue_ itu.

"Aomine_-kun_, kenapa sekarang kau selalu pulang-pergi jalan kaki?"

"Tidak boleh, ya?" Aomine meneguk tehnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus roti, menggigitnya. "Aku ingin menemanimu. Kebetulan di rumah aku sendiri. Kita sama-sama sendiri, sama-sama menunggu seseorang. Kau sudah makan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Sudah. Makanlah, Aomine_-kun_. Jadi kau ingin menunggu juga?"

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Meski Imayoshi selalu menyuruh si Sakurai itu untuk mengantarku pulang."

"Apa jadi polisi itu menyenangkan, Aomine_-kun_?"

Aomine mengangguk mantap. "Iya. Tidak kusangka aku yang awalnya seorang berandalan malah jadi seorang polisi. Meski semula merepotkan, tapi aku lama-lama menikmatinya."

Alis Kuroko terangkat. "Aomine_-kun_ dulu seorang berandalan? Kenapa sekarang jadi polisi?"

"Dulu waktu aku SMP, aku pernah diselamatkan dari kecelakaan oleh seorang polisi. Detik itulah aku mulai kagum oleh polisi. Mereka rela mengorbankan nyawa demi masyarakat. Setelah kupikir lagi... seandainya jadi seperti itu, mungkin aku bisa menebus dosa-dosa yang kulakukan selama aku jadi seorang berandalan," Aomine mengelus tengkuknya, tulang bahunya berderak pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Tetsu? Kenapa kau jadi guru _playgroup_?"

"Berada di antara anak-anak membuat hatiku hangat. Rasanya begitu damai begitu melihat senyum mereka. Karena aku tidak—belum—bisa punya anak, maka aku memutuskan untuk kerja di _playgroup_. Itu saja."

"Cocok sekali dengan _image_-mu, Tetsu," tawa Aomine. "Setiap hari dikelilingi anak-anak… pasti merepotkan bagiku."

"Awalnya aku memang kerepotan. Tapi sekarang sudah terbiasa. Aku menikmatinya," senyum tipis tersungging di bibir pucat Kuroko. Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya yang belepotan _vanilla milkshake_. "Kalau menurutku, pekerjaan polisi pasti lebih merepotkan. Melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, nama polisi dibawa-bawa."

Aomine mengangguk. "Terutama kalau ada kasus yang tidak terpecahkan. Aku paling benci kalau sudah seperti itu. Aku ingin setiap pekerjaan bisa segera tuntas, jadi aku bisa segera pulang, mandi, makan dan tidur."

"Apalagi kalian sering tidak libur, ya. Tapi bisa cuti, kan?"

"Iya. Kalau ada keperluan yang sangat mendesak, aku cuti. Kalau tidak, aku tetap masuk kerja. Apa kau pernah terlambat masuk kerja karena keasyikan menunggu, Tetsu?"

"Pernah. Kalau tidak salah sekitar dua tahun lalu. Beberapa anak langsung menggelayut di tubuhku, seakan tidak mau dilepaskan. Setelah itu aku berniat tidak akan terlambat lagi."

"Hmm…" Aomine menyilangkan kakinya, santai. Keheningan mendominasi. Angin berhembus pelan, sejuk dan menyegarkan—membawa aroma musim panas. Mata biru Aomine terarah ke atas, menatap langit bertabur bintang. Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada yang angkat bicara selama sisa malam itu. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko memecah keheningan, mengatakan bahwa ia harus pulang. Aomine langsung menyetujuinya. Tubuhnya sendiri juga perlu diistirahatkan untuk menyambut esok hari.

* * *

_You know that I only have you in my heart_

_Please don't leave me alone_

* * *

Aomine menatap arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih limabelas menit. Tangannya terangkat ke atas, menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, menikmati sensasi _mint_ yang memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Tetsu pasti sudah pulang…" gumamnya pelan.

Pria itu merapatkan mantel hitamnya, menghalau dinginnya udara musim gugur. Ia menatap pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Meski gelap, ia tahu dedaunan itu sudah berubah warna menjadi cokelat, kuning atau ungu.

"Sudah musim gugur… Kise belum pulang juga…"

Aomine kembali mengisap rokoknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ketika sadar ia sudah sampai di dekat bandara. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat sesosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Ah, ia baru sadar ia tidak membawa apapun untuk makan dan minum.

"Tetsu," sapa Aomine begitu sampai di dekat pemuda itu.

Yang disapa menolehkan wajah, menatap Aomine dengan mata sayu. Samar-samar Aomine melihat hidungnya memerah. Apa ini? Orang ini sakit?

"_Konbanwa_, Aomine_-kun_," Kuroko balas menyapa dengan suara sengau. Ia mengambil sebuah tas plastik. "Ini. Aku yang traktir kali ini. Aomine_-kun_ sudah makan?"

Aomine menggeleng, mematikan rokok dan mendudukkan diri di sisi Kuroko. "Belum. Kenapa kau? Sakit?"

"Cuma pilek. Tidak apa," Kuroko membesit hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "Makanlah, Aomine_-kun_."

Aomine merogoh kantong plastik itu, mengeluarkan sebungkus roti _yakisoba_ dan melahapnya. Ia menatap Kuroko yang terus membesit hidungnya. "Tetsu, kau nekat menunggu di hari sedingin ini? Kau pilek. Dan ini sudah larut."

"Tak apa, Aomine_-kun_. Besok aku libur."

"Ini bukan soal libur atau tidak, Tetsu. Ini soal kondisi tubuhmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Kuroko bersikeras meskipun sebenarnya kepalanya terasa berat. "Aku akan tetap menunggu Akashi_-kun_."

Aomine mendecak kesal. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, menarik sekaleng susu hangat dari dalam kantong. Ia membuka tutupnya, meminumnya. Aomine memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ia memperhatikan Kuroko yang meletakkan kantong plastik di dekat kaki mereka. Pemuda itu benar-benar sakit.

"Bagaimana harimu, Aomine_-kun_?"

"Biasa," jawab Aomine cepat. "Cuma lembur sedikit. Kau sendiri?"

"Hari ini kami jalan-jalan di taman. Dan sayangnya aku lupa pakai baju lengan panjang yang tebal," Kuroko merapatkan mantel birunya ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang.

"Kalau ibumu tahu, kau pasti langsung dimarahi."

"Aku sudah tidak punya ibu."

Mata Aomine mengerjap. "Ah, maaf…"

"Tak apa," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Ibu meninggal ketika melahirkanku. Ayah menyusul ibu ketika aku SMP—tak lama kemudian aku bertemu Akashi_-kun_. Aku tinggal sendiri selama ini."

"Kau kerja sambilan?"

"Iya. Di _playgroup_ tempatku kerja sampai sekarang. Kini aku pekerja tetap," Kuroko membesit hidungnya lagi. "Kalau Aomine_-kun_?"

Aomine tersenyum kecil. "Orangtua-ku tinggal di pinggir kota. Mereka sudah tua. Ayahku punya kedai ramen, dan ibuku sesekali membantunya. Kalau aku cuti, aku pulang dan membantu juga. Kise juga pernah mampir."

Alis Kuroko terangkat. "Kise_-kun_ pernah mampir?"

Aomine mengangguk. "Pengunjung kami jadi banyak berkatnya. Keluargaku benar-benar berterimakasih pada Kise waktu itu," mendadak ponsel Aomine bergetar. "Permisi, Tetsu."

"Silakan."

Panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Aomine segera menekan tombol hijau di ponsel pintar itu. "_Moshi-moshi_. Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine_-cchiiiiiii_~!" sapa suara kekanakan seorang lelaki di ujung sana.

Dahi Aomine berkerut. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya, melihat nama yang tertera di layar. O-oh, Kise Ryouta rupanya. Senyum terkembang di wajah Aomine.

"Kise. Bagaimana harimu?"

"Masih biasa, Aomine_-cchi_! Bagaimana denganmu_-ssu_? Kenapa jam segini belum tidur?" tanya sang mantan model di ujung sana.

"Aku lembur, Kise. Ah, di sampingku ada Tetsu. Mau bicara?" tawar Aomine, mengaktifkan _loundspeaker_ di ponselnya.

"_Hontou_?! Aku mau bicara! Kuroko_-cchiiii_~!"

Aomine mendekatkan ponselnya ke Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum, menjawab Kise dengan sopan.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kise_-kun_. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Suara tawa. "Kuroko_-cchi_ ternyata seperti yang kubayangkan_-ssu_! Aomine_-cchi_ sering cerita tentangmu padaku. Aku salut padamu, Kuroko_-cchi_! Kau masih mengunggu orang itu sampai saat ini?"

Kuroko mengangguk, meski tahu Kise tidak bisa melihatnya. "Iya. Aomine_-kun_ juga menunggumu, Kise_-kun_. Kuharap kau segera pulang. Aomine_-kun_ sepertinya rindu sekali padamu."

Wajah Aomine memerah. "Tung—Tetsu! Jangan bilang-bilang!"

"Benarkah?! Tunggu aku, Aomine_-cchi_, Kuroko_-cchi_! Aku akan pulang saat Natal! Waah, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan kalian_-ssu_!" Kise tertawa.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan senang bertemu denganmu, Kise_-kun_."

Kise kembali tertawa. Mereka mengobrol bertiga hingga malam cukup larut. Harus Kuroko akui, Kise orang yang menyenangkan. Rasanya cocok dengan seorang Aomine yang seperti itu. Ia jadi ingin bertemu dengan si mantan model.

"Dia orang yang menyenangkan," komentar Kuroko ketika Kise sudah menutup panggilannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berpendapat seperti itu," tawa Aomine. "Ayah dan ibuku sudah merestui hubungan kami. Kami akan segera menikah begitu dia benar-benar siap."

Kuroko terkekeh pelan, lalu menguap. "Mereka orangtua yang baik sekali. Kalau ayahku… dia lebih sering membawa pulang wanita yang tidak kukenal. Setiap bulan pasti wanita yang berbeda."

"Kau hanya tinggal dengan ayahmu?" tanya Aomine dengan dahi berkerut.

"Dulu. Kakek dan nenekku sudah lama meninggal. Aku tidak punya kerabat dekat, jadi sendiri sampai sekarang," Kuroko menatap bintang di langit yang gelap dengan pandangan menerawang, seakan jiwanya tidak berada di tempat itu.

"Apa tidak sepi?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa, Aomine_-kun_," Kuroko tersenyum tipis, menghabiskan kaleng terakhir susunya. "Aomine_-kun_ sendiri… apa tidak sepi?"

"Tidak. Aku terlalu larut dengan pekerjaanku. Kise juga setiap hari meneleponku. Jadi tidak sepi. Tapi kau… hidup sendiri selama ini. Dan Akashi tidak pernah memberi kabar. Aku salut padamu."

"Terimakasih, Aomine_-kun_," jawab Kuroko sembari memejamkan matanya—yang entah kenapa terasa berat.

Aomine tersenyum, mengambil sekaleng kopi dan meminumnya. Angin kembali berhembus, lebih kencang kali ini. Mata biru Aomine terarah ke atas, menatap gabungan antara dedaunan pohon, langit gelap dan bintang-bintang. Sayang sekali bulan tidak terlihat kali ini.

Ia jadi teringat Kise-nya. Dulu saat mereka SMA, di musim gugur seperti ini mereka pasti jalan-jalan. Sekedar bersantai saja. Lalu mereka akan berhenti di sebuah bukit, berbaring di hamparan rumput beraroma musim gugur sembari melihat bintang. Dan berakhir dengan Kise yang tertidur di dadanya sampai larut malam, hingga Aomine harus menggendongnya pulang.

Mengingat masa-masa itu membuat Aomine tersenyum tanpa sadar. Hatinya menghangat. Tapi lamunannya buyar ketika sesuatu membebani lengan kirinya. Kepalanya berputar, mendapati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang bersandar di tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, tidak ada dengkuran sedikitpun darinya.

Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Meski Kuroko bilang ia baik-baik saja, tubuhnya tidak bisa bohong. Mata biru Aomine menatap Kuroko yang sudah terlelap itu. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat cairan bening di sudut mata Kuroko.

"Tetsu…?" bisiknya, tidak berniat membangunkan si _baby blue_. Ia ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan perkiraannya benar.

Tak lama kemudian sebulir air mata mengalir turun dari mata Kuroko yang terpejam. Membuat Aomine tertegun. Kuroko… menangis. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara pemuda itu. Kuroko mengigau pelan.

"Akashi_-kun_…"

Aomine mengerjap. Sepertinya Kuroko memimpikan orang bernama Akashi itu.

"Akashi_-kun_… aku merindukanmu…"

Tatapan Aomine melembut. Ah, serindu itukah Kuroko terhadap kekasihnya? Bahkan sampai memimpikan—dan mengigau—seperti itu. Bisa dimaklumi, sih. Siapa yang tidak rindu dengan kekasihnya kalau sebelas tahun tidak bertemu, tanpa kabar sedikitpun?

Kuroko terisak pelan. "Akashi_-kun_…"

"Tetsu…" desis Aomine. Hatinya miris melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Belum pernah ia melihat kejadian seperti ini di dunia nyata. Biasanya hanya di drama.

Aomine mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kuroko—karena ia sendiri juga mengalaminya. Namun tidak seberat Kuroko. Ia tahu si _baby blue_ ingin menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap orang bernama Akashi itu, tapi orang itu tidak ada di sampingnya. Aomine yakin, rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Rasa simpatinya terhadap Kuroko makin bertambah.

Kuroko tidak juga bangun ketika malam makin larut. Aomine tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ia harus menggendong Kuroko pulang ke apartemen si _baby blue_ itu. Untung ia sudah tahu dimana apartemennya.

* * *

_I want to show you, I want to let you listen_

_But you are not at my side, so it hurts even more_

* * *

Lantunan lagu _Winter Wonderland_ memenuhi udara. Hanya lagu itulah yang didengar Aomine sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kalau tidak _Winter Wonderland_, pasti yang terdengar adalah lagu lain bertema Natal. Jalanan masih cukup ramai, walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lebih sedikit.

Aomine tersenyum. 25 Desember… hari Natal. Kise-nya akan pulang hari ini, dan semoga benar-benar pulang. Ingin rasanya ia kembali mencubit pipi putih Kise yang lembut itu. Tunggu… kalau hari ini Kise pulang, apa Akashi juga akan kembali?

Aomine mempercepat langkahnya. Bahkan ia berlari kecil ketika tujuannya sudah terlihat—kursi taman di depan bandara. Sesosok pemuda masih dengan setia duduk di tempat itu sendirian. Sekantong plastik terletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Tetsu!"

Si _baby blue_ menoleh, tersenyum tipis ke arah Aomine. "_Konbanwa_, Aomine_-kun_."

"Selamat Natal, Tetsu," seringai ramah tersungging di wajah si kulit tan. Ia duduk di samping Kuroko, yang langsung mengulurkan sekaleng kopi panas.

"Selamat Natal, Aomine_-kun_. Ini, aku yang traktir karena hari ini hari Natal," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil sekaleng teh _vanilla_ untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kise_-kun_ belum datang."

"Terimakasih, Tetsu. Na, Kise bilang pesawatnya akan mendarat sekitar jam sepuluh lebih sedikit. Jadi harusnya tak lama lagi. Kuharap dia tidak ingkar janji," Aomine membuka kaleng kopi dan meminum isinya. "Bagaimana dengan Akashi?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Ia membenahi letak syal putihnya. "Masih belum ada kabar. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini perasaanku… lebih ringan dari biasanya. Kuharap hari ini akan terjadi hal baik."

"Kuharap juga," Aomine tertawa renyah. "Kuharap Akashi datang hari ini. Ini kan Natal."

Kuroko terkekeh. "Semoga," ia meneguk teh _vanilla_nya. Manik _aquamarine_-nya menatap intens ke arah pintu bandara, berharap melihat sosok pemuda yang familiar baginya. Satu tahun lagi hampir berlalu… apa ia harus menunggu selama setahun lagi? Selama duabelas tahun?

"Aku dan Kise," Aomine membuka percakapan, "…aku pertama kali menyatakan perasaanku padanya ketika musim gugur. Awalnya dia terlihat kaget… tapi dia menerimaku. Bagaimana denganmu, Tetsu?"

"Akashi_-kun_ menyatakan perasaannya ketika musim dingin—tanggal 25 Desember," senyum kecil tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

Mata Aomine melebar. "25 Desember?! Kita harus merayakannya, Tetsu! Tepat hari ini, 'kan?!"

Kuroko mengibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir lalat yang tidak terlihat. Kekehan renyah keluar dari bibirnya. "Ah, tidak perlu. Akashi_-kun_ tidak ada di sini. Untuk apa merayakannya kalau dia tidak memberi kepastian tentang hubungan kami?"

"Iya, sih…" Aomine menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia menatap ke arah musisi jalanan yang masih setia memetik gitar dan bernyanyi sampai hari selarut ini. Sepertinya pemuda itu mendapat penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup hari ini. Orang-orang terus memintanya membawakan lagu khas Natal—atau lagu romantis bagi sepasang kekasih.

"Bocah itu cukup menohok orang-orang yang tidak punya kekasih, kalau dia mau tahu," omel Aomine pelan, yang hanya dibalas tawa lembut Kuroko.

"Tapi kita punya," sahut si _baby blue_ dengan pandangan menerawang. "Walau terpisah jauh."

Aomine kembali menyeringai dan meneguk kopinya. Mata birunya menatap pintu bandara dengan tajam, lalu beralih ke arloji. Pukul sepuluh lebih seperempat. Kenapa Kise-nya belum datang juga?

"Kurasa Kise_-kun_ bukan jenis lelaki yang sering ingkar janji."

Ucapan Kuroko sukses mengalihkan perhatian Aomine. Si biru itu menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu?"

Kuroko mengendikkan bahu. "Entah. Aku merasa begitu setiap kali dia menelepon."

"Dia memang tidak pernah ingkar janji," tawa Aomine. Ia kembali menatap pintu bandara. Alunan gitar dan nyanyian lembut si musisi jalanan mendominasi keheningan di antara mereka. Waktu berlalu lagi… hingga arloji menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

Aomine mulai mendengus gelisah. Apa Kise-nya ingkar janji?

Ketika kopi di kalengnya mulai kosong, mata biru Aomine menangkap sebuah sosok yang melangkah keluar dari pintu bandara. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali seakan berusaha memastikan yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi—seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ berseragam pilot rapi. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menoleh kesana-kemari, seakan mencari sesuatu.

Aomine berdiri, hendak mendekati lelaki itu. Tepat ketika sepasang manik _topaz_ balas menatapnya dari kejauhan. Menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aomine_-kun_?"

Aomine bahkan tidak menyadari panggilan Kuroko. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya ketika melihat si _blonde_, demikian pula lelaki di seberang sana. Pilot itu berlari ke arah Aomine dengan wajah bahagia. Aomine maju beberapa langkah, tangan terentang menyambutnya.

"AOMINE_-CCHIII_~!" pekik si _blonde_, melingkarkan tangan putihnya di leher Aomine. Membiarkan si kulit tan mengangkat tubuh rampingnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aomine_-cchi_! Aomine_-cchi_! Aomine_-cchi_!" hanya itu yang terus keluar dari bibir pink itu, tidak peduli mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap ke dalam sepasang manik biru yang begitu disukainya. "Aomine_-cchi_, aku rindu padamu!"

Aomine menyeringai, menurunkan tubuh ramping seorang Kise Ryouta. "Kau saja rindu, apalagi aku," ia menggandeng tangan Kise, membawanya ke arah Kuroko. "Kemari. Kuroko, perkenalkan. Ini kekasihku, Kise Ryouta."

Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya karena begitu terpana oleh kedatangan si _blonde_. Senyum sopan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Kise_-kun_."

Tanpa basa-basi, Kise langsung menubruk tubuh mungil Kuroko. "Kuroko_-cchi_iii~! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu! Kau benar-benar seperti yang kubayangkan_-ssu_!" ia menatap Kuroko antusias dengan kelereng _topaz_-nya, lalu kembali memeluk Kuroko dengan erat seperti sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. "Aaah, kau manis sekaliii! Aku ingin mengangkatmu sebagai anak_-ssu_!"

"Ah, Kise_-kun_… aku tidak bisa bernafas…" gumam Kuroko pelan. Semerbak aroma lemon yang segar memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"_Hidoi-ssu_!" pekik Kise, melepaskan pelukannya. Air mata imajiner memenuhi wajahnya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan sekaleng teh _vanilla_ pada Kise. "Ini, Kise_-kun_. Selamat Natal."

Wajah Kise yang semula terlihat kekanakan segera berubah. Kini ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia duduk di sisi Kuroko, menerima kaleng pemberian si _baby blue_. "Selamat Natal, Kuroko_-cchi_. Terimakasih sudah menemani Aomine_-cchi_ menungguku."

Kuroko menatap Aomine yang duduk di samping Kise. Semburat merah samar terlihat di kulit tan itu. "Aku yang harus berterimakasih. Berkatnya aku tidak kesepian menunggu sendiri. Ah, ya… kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Semburat merah langsung mewarnai wajah putih Kise. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, hingga rahangnya seolah akan jatuh. "E-EEEEEHH?!"

Aomine berdeham. Perlahan tapi pasti, lengan kekarnya memeluk bahu si _blonde_. "Kise… kalau kau masih belum siap, aku mau menunggu, kok. Selama kau tidak selingkuh."

Warna merah di wajah Kise makin pekat. Pria muda itu tertunduk malu. "A-a-a-aku… ti-tidak akan selingkuh, Aomine_-cchi_… aku janjiii…" ujarnya terbata.

Aomine tertawa melihat ekspresi Kise, sedangkan Kuroko terkekeh lembut. Si kulit tan menarik kekasihnya, memeluknya erat. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang sudah ditahannya selama sekitar satu tahun. Membenamkan jemarinya di helaian pirang Kise.

"A… Aomine_-cchi_, orang-orang melihat kita…" bisik Kise. Wajahnya makin merah.

"Aku tidak peduli," Aomine mengecup pipi _creamy_ Kise. "Aku rindu padamu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Aomine_-cchi_."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta."

Manik _topaz_ Kise melebar sejenak, sebelum mereka tenggelam dalam tawa.

Kuroko menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Iri? Tentu saja ia iri. Akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang kekasih… ia juga ingin seperti itu. Namun di satu sisi, hatinya menghangat melihat kebahagiaan kedua orang itu.

Selagi Aomine masih sibuk dengan Kise, kelereng _aquamarine_ Kuroko kembali menatap pintu bandara. Berharap dengan sangat akan melihat sesosok pria yang dirindukannya.

Pintu bandara kembali terbuka. Kali ini serombongan orang sekaligus keluar dari tempat itu. Netra Kuroko menyipit. Tunggu… rasanya ia melihat helaian merah di antara mereka. Pemuda itu menajamkan pandangannya. Tidak salah lagi, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah di kerumunan orang itu.

Jantung Kuroko berdegup keras, namun hal itu membuat tubuhnya lemas. Terlebih saat kerumunan itu terpecah—menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut merah darah yang mengenakan mantel hitam kelam. Detak jantung Kuroko makin keras—atau malah ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Itu dia orang yang ditunggunya selama hampir sebelas tahun.

Si surai merah itu menatap ke arah lain, tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. Ia mulai menuruni tangga bandara dengan langkah mantap.

"Akashi… kun…" bisik Kuroko, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Kise dan Aomine. Kise yang semula bersandar di dada Aomine langsung duduk tegak. Kedua orang itu menatap arah yang dilihat Kuroko.

"Akashi_-kun_…" panggil Kuroko lagi.

Rasanya tidak mungkin pemuda bersurai merah itu mendengarnya. Namun ajaib. Sepasang mata lelaki itu teralih, mengedip sekali sebelum menatap tepat ke Kuroko. Menunjukkan sepasang iris beda warna yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Bibir si surai merah terbuka, seakan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Namun Kuroko tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko berdiri, berlari kecil mendekati lelaki itu. Sementara Akashi hanya terpaku di tempatnya, menunggu Kuroko sampai. Perbedaan tinggi mereka terlihat begitu jelas ketika Kuroko sampai di hadapan Akashi.

Jantung Kuroko seakan melompat keluar dari dadanya. Rambut merah darah… sepasang mata heterokrom… kulit bak porselen… Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa melihat sosok ini lagi setelah sebelas tahun.

"Akashi… Seijuuro_-kun_…?" tanyanya takut-takut, seakan khawatir sosok itu akan hilang. Lenyap begitu saja. Tanpa bekas, tertiup angin musim dingin.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Ah, ini bukan mimpi. Ini Akashi yang dirindukannya. Bibir Kuroko bergetar, membentuk senyum. Pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata yang menggenang.

"Kau benar-benar menungguku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko bisa melihat sorot tidak percaya di sepasang netra beda warna itu. Sepasang mata yang berhasil membuatnya menunggu selama ini karena pesonanya. Air mata mengalir turun di pipi Kuroko ketika si _baby blue_ mengangguk pelan.

"Kau yang memerintahkanku, Akashi_-kun_. Jadi aku menunggumu."

Akashi Seijuuro menunduk, menatap tepat ke dalam lautan _aquamarine_ Kuroko. Kaget. Ia tidak menyangka lelaki itu begitu setia menunggunya. Perasaan bersalah mendadak melingkupi hatinya.

"Tetsuya… masih pantaskah kau menerimaku?"

Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, mengelus lembut pipi Akashi. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Karena aku telah membuatmu menunggu… selama sebelas tahun. Apakah kau masih tetap mau menerimaku, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersenyum manis—senyum yang begitu jarang ditunjukkannya di hadapan orang lain. "Kalau aku tidak mau menerimamu, aku tidak akan berada di sini."

Di kejauhan, Aomine berpandangan dengan Kise. Mereka melihat kedua orang itu dengan seksama, walau tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ketika kedua tangan Akashi melingkari punggung Kuroko, satu hal yang mereka tahu: orang yang ditunggu Kuroko benar-benar telah kembali.

"Akhirnya penantian Kuroko_-cchi_ selesai," gumam Kise sembari mengulum senyum.

"Yaa," Aomine menyeringai, membenamkan jemarinya di helaian pirang Kise.

Kuroko yang seolah melupakan Aomine dan Kise kini membenamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi. Menghirup aroma kayu cendana yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Tangan Akashi terlepas dari punggungnya, ganti menggenggam jemari lentik Kuroko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya, menatap wajah Akashi. Semburat merah samar tampak di wajahnya ketika Akashi mencium jari manis di tangan kirinya. Manik _aquamarine_-nya melebar ketika melihat apa yang terdapat di jari itu—sebuah cincin.

Lidah Kuroko langsung kelu. "A… Akashi_-kun_…?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi menyentuh wajah pucat Kuroko. "Aku berusaha mengosongkan jadwalku selama ini… dan akhirnya usahaku membuahkan hasil. Karena itu, Kuroko Tetsuya…"

Nafas Kuroko tercekat.

"…maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Alis Kise terangkat ketika melihat kejadian itu. Ia bisa melihat Kuroko mengangguk, dan Akashi mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Ah, tidak pernah disangkanya ia akan melihat lamaran dadakan di tempat seperti ini.

Aomine menoleh, mempertemukan lautan _topaz_ dengan biru. "_Happy ending_. Penantiannya benar-benar berakhir."

Kise tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kuharap mereka tidak lupa mengirimkan undangan."

Aomine tergelak. "Daripada memikirkan itu, bagaimana kalau kita mendahului mereka?"

Wajah Kise yang sudah kembali ke warnanya semula kini mulai memerah lagi. Membuat Aomine tertawa dan mencium pipinya.

25 Desember. Penantian Aomine Daiki selama setahun berakhir. Demikian juga untuk Kuroko Tetsuya yang telah menunggu selama sebelas tahun. Malam itu ditutup oleh perkenalan antar Aomine-Kise-Akashi, lalu mereka pulang ke arah yang berbeda.

Sedangkan seorang musisi jalanan yang melihat setiap kejadian itu hanya tersenyum. Terus memetik gitarnya, mengiringi nyanyiannya. Tepat ketika Kise dan Aomine melewatinya dan memberikan sekeping koin, lagunya berakhir.

"_Because I love you…"_

* * *

_Because to me, it's you, even if died, I looking forward to you sincerely_

_Because is the only you, in any case, I will wait patiently_

_So can you please take a step closer to me?_

_You know that I only have you in my heart_

_Please don't leave me alone_

_Because I love you…_

.

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Omake**

"Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi Seijuuro menurunkan kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Mata heterokromnya menatap lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ yang notabene tunangannya. Jemari Akashi menaikkan kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ, Tetsuya?"

"Sejak tadi," jawab Kuroko Tetsuya datar, mengulurkan selembar amplop. "Ini. Ada surat."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. Ia menerima amplop cokelat yang diulurkan Kuroko, mengeluarkan isinya. Matanya menyipit. Undangan pernikahan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai.

"Huh… berani juga mereka mendahului kami…" desisnya.

"Dari siapa, Akashi_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang—entah sejak kapan—sudah berada di samping Akashi yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Daiki. Dan Ryouta," Akashi membaca sekilas undangan itu, lalu menutupnya. Ia menatap sang tunangan. "Tetsuya, kemasi barangmu. Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku. Kita akan segera ke Tokyo."

Kuroko tersenyum manis. Membuat Akashi tidak tahan dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman hangat di bibir pucatnya. Tangannya mengelus lembut helaian _baby blue_ Kuroko.

"Sebaiknya kita juga segera menikah, Tetsuya."

**End of Omake**

* * *

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, Minna. Katsuki SAL desu. Yoroshiku.

Ini fic pertama yang saya publish. Bagaimana menurut anda? Aneh? Gaje? Banyak typo? Twisted? Pasti iya #plak

Special fic for someone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for Abang Al... kakak saya tercinta~ Seorang fudan yang bersedia membaca fic gaje ini ditengah kesibukannya. Te amoo~ *digorok*

Udah, itu saja author's comment #eh Have a nice day, Minna! *bow*


End file.
